<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Do Whatever You Say To Me In The Dark by BluebellBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651685">I'll Do Whatever You Say To Me In The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellBunny/pseuds/BluebellBunny'>BluebellBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Mostly Smut, M/M, also DADDY KINK, but hes a demon sooo, he does actually care for renjun, incubus Jaemin, its alllll smut, jaemin is manipulative, jaemin is possessive and manipulative, mainly mentions of murder but yes it is there, renjun is innocent and oblivious and he just wants jaemin to be happy, side note they're supposed to be step brothers, soft innocent renjun, there is fluff, this is dark, with some murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellBunny/pseuds/BluebellBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun's mother married someone new, someone who holds a secret in the basement; a secret that attaches itself to Renjun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Do Whatever You Say To Me In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeet,, pls read the tags!<br/>also hope you like this, i've reposted!<br/>anywhoo pls forgive any editing mistakes and enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Renjun, a young teen, innocent and with the curiosity of a cat, was awed at his new home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and his divorced mother had, up until that point, been living in a studio apartment, barely making it by. They had to survive on his mother’s paychecks of doing odd jobs, which became the reason for Renjun staying at home, spending time with his books and the rare movies his mother could afford for his birthdays. He studied at the library, teaching himself all that he could. It wasn’t hard, he was curious of everything and his mother had always encouraged him to learn. But things were changing. His mother met someone some time ago, a man Renjun only got to meet once. A man who his mother was now engaged to, and moving into the home of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun was told he was going to have an older step-sister. He didn’t rejoice, he didn’t feel bitter. He just went with the flow -as he did with everything. He had long since realized he couldn’t do a lot of things because of his family status, and now that he could, now that he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> things, he didn’t know how to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And here we are, back to the living room.” His step-father said as the family of four entered said area once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother and him were being given a tour of the place, which was thoughtful-it wasn’t a large home but for someone who had been living in a studio apartment for a few years, it was quite daunting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about that door?” Renjun asked, pointing towards the closed door in the hallway between the front door and the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His step-father cleared his throat, glancing at his mother. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the basement. It’s locked and I have the key.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it locked?” Renjun asked, pouting and tilting his head in curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because...a monster lives down there.” His step-father answered bitterly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun didn’t understand, monsters weren’t real, or so he had been told. The real monsters were humans -his ‘imaginary’ friend from his childhood had once said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ever go down there if the door is ever unlocked, okay?” His step-sister, a kind girl in her twenties, warned him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you do see that the door is open, you hide.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weekend was the start of their parents’ honeymoon vacation out of the country. They wouldn’t be gone too long, just a week, they had promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were trusting Renjun’s step-sister to look after him, but that turned out to be a mistake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The minute they left, Renjun’s sister was happily making plans to go out with her friends. Renjun found he was okay with that, he liked being left to his own devices and found that it reminded him of before his mother met his step-father. That nice feeling lasted only the first few days though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day that passed, Renjun spent most reading and staring out the window, wishing he once again had ‘imaginary’ friends to keep him company. He had to leave them behind. His friends that had felt so real. But Renjun’s mother always told him they were just imaginary, they weren’t real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When two days were left until his parents came home and his sister was gone out, Renjun found himself standing in front of the door to the basement, golden key in one hand, and a plate of pizza in the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to do it. He was going to open the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His curiosity had reached its limits, and he wanted to know what the door led to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun didn’t want to actively disobey what he had been told, but it was eating him up inside, dying for him to open the door, to know what they meant that a monster lived in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And what if the monster was hungry? His step-sister didn’t seem to care, so of course Renjun had to at least check on them and see if the monster wanted to eat -and maybe they were lonely like Renjun and needed some company?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would the monster agree to be Renjun’s friend?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He unlocked the door and slowly opened it, revealing a set of stairs that led into the darkness down below. It was too shadowy for Renjun to see but he did his best using the hallway light shining through the basement door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stairs were made of wood and kept creaking as Renjun went down the stairs slowly -the creaking was loud in the silence of the home. He found a light switch at the end of the stairs and flicked it, revealing one lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling in front of him. It illuminated the unfurnished basement -the cement walls and floors, old storage items collecting dust, oh, and there was an old springy bed with a figure laying on it. . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun froze in place, at the end of the stairs, and watched the figure that had his back towards the staircase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From what Renjun could see, the figure had dark hair much like his own, but unlike Renjun, they seemed to have some light highlights that could be seen in the dim lighting. The figure wore a sweater and jeans and was curled up on the bed with no blanket or anything. He didn’t even have a pillow, it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t a monster, Renjun thought, as he chewed his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun was curious and wanted to call out to the person, but was also too shy to approach the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully he didn’t have to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said you’d be gone for the week? What, she left you already?” the male’s gravely voice questioned in a tone of amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun was confused for a second, but then it dawned on him that he might have thought Renjun was the father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh...I think you’re mistaken.” Renjun said quietly, clutching the plate of food tightly as the other turned around in surprise, revealing a very attractive face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The male’s surprised expression turned to one of interest, smirk appearing across his lips that made him seem even more attractive. “Well, hello there, baby. And who might you be?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun flushed at the petname.“I’m Mr. Na’s step son, Renjun. Who are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other nodded and looked Renjun up and down appreciatively. “I’m his actual son, Jaemin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you down here?” Renjun asked, subconsciously pouting. “He said there was a monster down here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet you came?” Jaemin questioned, amused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun shrugged. “I was curious, and I thought the monster would be lonely, so I came down. But there’s only you down here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I am the monster.” Jaemin answered, and for a split second his smirk morphed into a vile smile, fangs glinted in the dim light, and his eyes turned into complete black slits for a quick second before his face went back to what it was. “Scared?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun just stared at him. Logically, he knew he should have been scared, but Renjun had seen even more terrifying people before. His own friends from childhood were much more grotesque looking, and still Renjun was close with them.  “No. Are you hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin smirked again, straightening up in even more interest. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He drawled, secretly meaning something different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun perked up at that. “I brought food.” He came a bit closer and held out the plate with a slight smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin stood up and took the plate, eyeing the slice in hidden distaste before placing it on the bed. “I don’t survive off human food, but it’ll do, so thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun pouted, playing with the sleeves of his oversized sweatshirt in nervousness. “Then what do you need?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin observed Renjun before he masked his wickedness and spoke as kindly as he could. “Tell me, Renjun, are you pure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know.” Renjun answered, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin smirked at the answer. “You ever have sex?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun shook his head, shy with the topic mentioned. “No, mom says not to until I’m older.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm..have you ever touched yourself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun blushed and looked down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jaemin said, pleased. “Do you wanna spend the night, Renjun? I’ve been so lonely, lately. And you could even help me feed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun looked at him with wide eyes, shifting on his feet, he would love to help his step-brother. “I would like to. But your sister will be back soon. And I shouldn't be down here. She’ll tell my mom. I don’t want to anger my mom.” He explained with a pout, feeling disappointed. He didn’t want to be alone again -he didn’t want Jaemin to be alone again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how about you give me the key to the door, and I’ll come sleep over with you, and I’ll make sure she can’t bother us or tell your parents.” Jaemin suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun thought it over, no harm done, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin ruffled the smaller’s hair, satisfied with how Renjun leaned into the touch happily. “Good boy. We’ll have lots of fun, I promise. I'll make you feel really good, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun nodded obliviously. “I’ve never had a sleepover before, can we watch a movie? No one ever watches a movie with me.” He asked with a pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d feel happy to be your...</span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jaemin winked at Renjun, making the smaller blush. “I’m excited too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun hugged Jaemin suddenly -something he had been wanting to do, surprising him. Jaemin wrapped his arms around the smaller hesitantly, and found that he liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best, I love you, thank you.” Renjun said in one go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “You...love me already?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun nodded before pulling away. He handed Jaemin the golden key as he did so. “You’re nice to me and agreed to spend time with me.” He answered like it was the most obvious thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin smiled and ruffled the other’s hair again, then he sent him up the stairs with an answer of ‘I love you too.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as he watched the smaller leave, he knew Renjun was the perfect one for him. For Jaemin -only for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun was in his room, curled up in the blanket against the pillows and headboard, an old movie playing on the small tv at the foot of his bed. He heard the door open downstairs, no doubt his step-sister entering from whatever party she was at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, through his open door, he heard a loud thud that had him freezing in his spot. He sat still, listening over the sounds from the movie, but heard nothing else. Maybe his step-sister had dropped something on the way to her room?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard footsteps and sighed in relief as Jaemin slipped into his room, not bothering to shut the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she not see you?” Renjun asked, sitting up and letting the blanket fall off him, revealing the very short shorts he had changed into with his sweatshirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin shook his head as he slipped into the blanket, slipping his arms around the smaller’s shoulder immediately as his other hand rested on the bare skin of Renjun’s thigh -he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the soft, unmarked skin. He squeezed the smaller’s thigh once, wanting to do so much more.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun didn’t seem to think anything of it as he turned back to the movie, animatedly explaining what was happening. Jaemin just hummed in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the boy quieted down, Jaemin chose to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What school do you go to?” He asked, making small talk. He honestly was curious of the smaller boy -but he was also very aware that he would have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time to get to know his sweet baby boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun shook his head, attention still on the movie. “Not any yet, mum said we’ll talk about it when she gets back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When are they getting back?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two days until he could get rid of them. Jaemin smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to go to school?” He chose to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun shook his head, pout back on his lips. Jaemin didn’t like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you won’t...I won’t let you.” He said seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun smiled and thanked him, not thinking anything of the statement. Then they watched the movie together, with the smaller boy leaning his weight into the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it hard being what you are?” Renjun asked after a while, looking up at the other in curiosity -his head resting against the other’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A demon?” Jaemin looked down at him, running his fingers through the smaller’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you’re called.” Renjun answered with a hum of content. He felt warm and safe in Jaemin’s arms. It was a feeling foreign to him, but very much welcome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin shrugged. “A bit. But it can be fun. Like, I need your love to survive -I need to feed on pure love. Which you are perfect for, my baby boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just need me to love you to survive?” Renjun asked in awe,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin smirked and spoke to the smaller boy in the kind tone he had been using, “Yeah, you’ll give me all your love, right? Even if you’re just getting to know me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun nodded. He trusted the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin ruffled his hair again, satisfied with the smile that appeared across Renjun’s lips at the action. “Good, baby. Remember, you can’t give your love to anyone else. It needs to only be for me. Okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun pouted. “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you love someone else, it won’t be enough for me, and I can get hurt.” Jaemin explained with the same honeyed voice he was using to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll only love you.” Renjun answered eagerly, clearly not wanting to hurt his step-brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin knew exactly how to manipulate him. He was satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Renjun, baby, I’m hungry right now.” Jaemin started, still finger-brushing the smaller’s hair. “I’ve been starving for months.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to get strong again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun looked at him questioningly. “What do you want me to do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up and sit on my lap first.” He replied simply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m too old for laps.” Renjun said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin frowned. “Who told you that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom told me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she’s wrong. You aren’t too old, baby.” Jaemin assured.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun beamed happily at that as he lifted himself from the other’s embrace and crawled on to Jaemin’s lap and straddled him, milky thighs on display because of his very short shorts that Jaemin had to take advantage of. He ran his hands over the smaller’s soft skin -cold against warm and Renjun visibly shuddered. He instinctively held on to Jaemin’s shoulders, not finding any of this odd. He was just helping his step-brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what do I do?” Renjun asked, cheeks flushing at the foreignness of it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do anything, okay? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> do what I need to, and you just tell me if it doesn’t feel good. Hmm?” Jaemin explained, caressing Renjun’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to feel good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, baby, if you don’t feel good, this won’t work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun nodded, smiling warmly to urge the other to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin ran his hands over the smaller’s thigh, up into his sweatshirt before gripping his hips tightly. Renjun unintentionally let out a whimper as Jaemin brought him close and pressed firm kisses from his chin down to his neck. Renjun’s breath hitched and his eyes became lidded as he felt Jaemin lick the area at the base of his neck before sucking and biting sensitive spots all over his neck, making Renjun whine as heat pooled in the pit of his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Jaemin.” Renjun stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin nipped at his skin in response. “Call me daddy, baby.” He growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, d-daddy.” Renjun tried experimentally as Jaemin caressed his thigh again, squeezing repeatedly. Jaemin felt his cock stir at the name Renjun said so innocently.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-daddy, I’m starting to feel h-hot.” Renjun whimpered, pouting as he shifted nervously at what he felt. Though he had touched himself before, he felt heavily different now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin was pleased with the smaller’s reaction. “Where, baby? Show me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun shakily grabbed Jaemin’s hand and put it on his crotch, timidly averting his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin smirked, “That’s good, baby, that means you’re enjoying it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun gasped when Jaemin started to massage his cock through his shorts. He grabbed Renjun’s jaw with his other hand and attached their lips together in a bruising kiss. Renjun let out a purr-like sound in response as his lips parted for the other to slip his tongue in -complying obediently. Jaemin found himself becoming addicted to the smaller’s sweet taste as he hungrily kissed him and traced the inside of Renjun’s mouth with his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed the smaller’s cock again, eating up the moan Renjun let out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun tightened his hold around the other’s shoulders as he pulled away, a beautiful blush adorning his cheeks, lust filled eyes looking at Jaemin in shyness. “I-is it okay, A-am I okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re perfect, baby.” Jaemin murmured, trying to push down the feeling of need to have the smaller </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It had been so long since he had someone so pure, so innocent, so obedient just for him. He doesn’t ever remember having someone like Renjun -his little human step-brother who he got to corrupt. Jaemin enjoyed this fact. He wanted to completely wreck the smaller, but he could wait. He just had to wait, and then the smaller would be his completely, and no one could take him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin wrapped both his arms around Renjun, resulting in a whimper escaping past the boy’s lips when Jaemin pulled his hand away from his cock. He wanted the other to touch him again, to fully engulf him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin smirked at his reaction before slamming their lips together again -bringing Renjun close using his hold around the smaller. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, he had all the time in the world with this one, he could do all he wanted at his own time and pace. The thought had him excited even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pried open Renjun’s lips with his tongue, the smaller going compliant, and instinctively grinding into the other’s erection. Renjun moaned at the touch and repeated the action again until he was practically rutting into the demon’s lap desperately, trembling and whining. And when innocent little Renjun started sucking on the demon’s tongue in addition, it made Jaemin almost snap completely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin pulled their lips away, wanting -</span>
  <em>
    <span>needing-</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see the smaller’s expression as his baby boy grinded into his lap, rubbing their clothed erections against each other. He felt pride settle in his chest at the sight of Renjun looking completely fucked out, panting as he buried his face into the other’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-want more, daddy.” Renjun begged, teary-eyed from the haze the demon was putting him in. Being a sex demon meant he effected others more than normal, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it at that moment; seeing his baby boy looking absolutely ruined just by playing on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, calm now, baby.” Jaemin murmured, leaving kisses on the side of his face as he grabbed Renjun’s hips to stop the pleasuring action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no.” Renjun whimpered, tears falling when Jaemin didn’t let him move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, baby, I said I’ll take care of you, didn’t I?” Jaemin whispered into his ear, biting at his lobe right after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun tried to answer but was cut off by a moan. He was so sensitive, even the slightest of touches had him affected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin comfortingly caressed his thigh before slipping his hand in the inside of the smaller’s shorts, letting Renjun rest his head against his shoulder as he did so. He grabbed the small cock, earning a pleasured gasp from his baby boy, and then stroked him, slowly with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun whimpered in response, and Jaemin knew that he wanted more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy wants a kiss, baby.” He said in an amused tone, teasing the boy. Renjun complied immediately, lifting his head and attaching their lips in a messy kiss full of saliva and clashing teeth -Renjun was in bliss and in a daze, so of course Jaemin had to lead. He quickened his actions, and Renjun groaned into his mouth at the feeling. Jaemin moved from the smaller’s lips to his neck, biting and licking and sucking, anything he felt like doing, and of course Renjun let him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum for me, baby, cum for daddy.” He growled into the soft skin now wet with his saliva. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Renjun came with a cry, his shorts and underwear stained, but Jaemin didn’t move his hand. Even as Renjun’s head fell against his shoulder and his body went limp, clearly weak from how much the demon had affected him. Jaemin liked touching his baby boy, wherever it could be on the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed one last kiss on Renjun’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep.” He whispered in command, and Renjun went completely limp. Jaemin knew he should have been more careful with how much he let the smaller be affected, but he couldn’t help it. Renjun just made him want to lose control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that his human baby boy was asleep on his lap -arms around his neck, face buried in the same place- Jaemin took his hand out of the boy’s shorts and unzipped his pants, grabbing at his own hard dick. He buried his face in the knocked out boy’s hair, inhaling the sweet smell, as he stroked his own dick, his other hand sliding down from Renjun’s waist to his ass. The boy was knocked out and limp but Jaemin, he didn’t care. And anyway, didn’t Renjun want to help him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, he was fed, the pleasure the smaller felt was enough to fuel him, but of course he had to release as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed the smaller’s ass and tugged his dick once more before shifting them so he could lay the sleeping boy on his pillow. Then he hovered above him, leaning down to leave trails of kisses down the boy’s neck -something else he found he liked doing. Then he pulled away, running his hands down, all over Renjun’s small body before lifting his sweatshirt to rest around his chest. Jaemin sucked and bit at the skin on Renjun’s stomach too, wanting to mark the smaller everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licked over the bites once before hovering above him again, positioning himself. He grabbed his own dick and started stroking faster than he had been before, one arm beside the smaller’s head to lean his weight. He stared down at the smaller with his hooded gaze, imagining himself fucking Renjun’s lithe body until his baby boy was absolutely crying and begging for him to go harder and faster, calling him daddy repeatedly as Jaemin completely wrecked him -maybe he could do it the day their parents were supposed to come back, right on the couch in the living room so that they could see the vey monster they locked away fucking the innocent sweet baby they wanted to protect, so they could see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Renjun </span>
  </em>
  <span>being </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaemin’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>obedient little baby boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right before he would kill them, of course when Renjun would fall asleep. He didn’t want his baby boy to see a gruesome sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin came with a moan, strings of white spilling over his baby boy’s soft tummy. He smiled in satisfaction before leaning down again to leave a firm kiss against the sleeping boy’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If this was how much fun he could have in one day, oh, he was ready for the many days to come with his baby boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>++bonus</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun awoke two days later to an empty bed. Confusion took over him when he noticed Jaemin wasn’t beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last two days, the both of them had spent together every second, and Renjun enjoyed it very much. He loved the attention he got from the other, it made him feel loved and important -Jaemin would let him sit on his lap, they took showers together, and Renjun even got to </span>
  <em>
    <span>play</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Jaemin as much as he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>playing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Jaemin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin always made sure Renjun felt good when they </span>
  <em>
    <span>played.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, Jaemin wasn’t there, which was odd, and it made Renjun feel cold inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun got out of bed, hearing sounds coming from the kitchen downstairs. He got excited, that maybe Jaemin was making them lunch like he had done the two days before, and he ran down the stairs happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen at the sight of his mother and step-father putting groceries away, though they turned at the sound of Renjun running to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Renjun! You’re finally up, it's way into the afternoon, honey, want me to make you something to eat?” His mother greeted, beaming happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun forced a smile on his face. He was happy to see his mother, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> missed Jaemin. Where was he??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not really hungry yet.” He answered, slowly backing out of the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright, hon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Renjun! How about you go and change, we’re going in a bit to our neighbour’s. They’ve been wanting to meet the two of you, and can you call your sister, please?” His step-father explained, stopping from putting the vegetables away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun nodded, but then he remembered, “Oh, uh, I don’t know where she is. She hasn’t been home for some time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of the parents froze, frowning in confusion. “She left you alone?” His mother asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun nodded with a pout. Jaemin had told him she was gone to her friend’s, but that was two days ago. And Renjun couldn’t exactly tell them what Jaemin had told him since Jaemin was supposed to be in the basement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, walking out of the kitchen as his parents discussed what they should do about his step-sister, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaemin must have gone back to the basement</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun stared longingly at the shut basement door, really wanting to see Jaemin. There was an aching in his chest for the other that had him wanting to see him and be in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he headed upstairs, ready to go through his closet for some clothes. He wondered what sort of people his neighbour's were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun showered and wore a large and warm blue sweater along with ripped blue jeans, liking how soft it made him look -and he left his hair wavy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He admired himself in the bathroom mirror before finally heading out of his room, passing by his parents room -his mom yelled for him to be downstairs in fifteen minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun entered his room, putting his towel on the bed, startling when his bedroom door shut behind him, freezing when arms wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He relaxed and felt happiness buzz through his veins when he recognized who was pressed up against his back.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s my baby getting all dolled up for?” Jaemin drawled teasingly, and Renjun could practically hear the smirk from his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy~ Where were you?” Renjun whined in answer instead as Jaemin left firm kisses against the side of his face. Renjun shivered when he kissed around his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was gone out, baby.” Jaemin whispered, loving how the smaller shuddered in his arms, it made him tighten his grip around Renjun even more. “But, I’m here now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to go now.” Renjun said with a pout. “We’re going to the neighbour’s -for the entire evening, I think.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin hummed in response, just resting his head against the smaller’s, “Is that why you covered your neck? So no one could see my marks on my baby’s skin?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun shrugged, looking down. The way Jaemin said it made him feel guilty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be fair, his parents hadn’t said anything, and it wasn’t anyone’s business either, which meant he didn’t have to hide it -even though he felt like he should. “But I can’t change now, we have to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin sighed and pulled away just so he could turn the smaller around to face him, smirking in pride when he saw how Renjun’s face brightened at the sight of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, baby, just don’t do it again, okay? Let people see.” He said, cupping the smaller’s face with both his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun leaned into the touch and nodded. “Promise!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Jaemin hummed before leaning in and pressing his lips against the smaller’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun eagerly kissed back, having missed Jaemin when he woke up. He clung to Jaemin’s shirt as the other traced Renjun’s lips with his tongue before slipping past, into his mouth. Renjun moaned into the messy kiss and pressed himself impossibly closer to Jaemin, wanting the other to do more to him. Renjun started to suck on Jaemin’s tongue, turning him on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin wanted to continue past kissing, but instead he pulled away, satisfied when Renjun whined at the loss of contact and tried to tug him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin moved one hand to grip the smaller’s hip, keeping him in place, and with his other hand he caressed Renjun’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-more, daddy, please?” Renjun asked, pouting and tugging on the other’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin almost relented at the sweet sight. “When you come back, baby, we’ll do whatever you want, hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun beamed at that. He didn’t want to wait, but he wanted to be good and listen. It wouldn’t be too long anyway. Or would it? He frowned at the thought, “What if we come back late?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin smirked. “Trust me, baby, if they try to keep you away for long...they will regret it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cold tone in his voice had Renjun shivering, but he didn’t think too much of it and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin kissed him once more, hard and crazed before pulling away. “Go along now, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun nodded obediently, hugging Jaemin tightly, kissing his neck. Jaemin ruffled his soft hair just as Renjun unclung from him and headed towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun let out a startled squeak when he felt the other smack his ass, turning around to glare at the smirking devil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting,” Jaemin winked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun’s glare melted into a flustered smile just as he opened the door and walked out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The door was unlocked.” The step-father said to the mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun was already in the car, waiting for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin was standing at the top of the staircase, listening with a smug smile across his lips. He felt giddy by the fear he heard in their voices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your daughter is missing.” The mother replied, expression of worry on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She could just be at a friend’s house, but she isn’t picking up. The main problem is, the basement door was unlocked and it’s empty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> could be anywhere.” The step-father explained, opening up the front door once his wife had put on her coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All the reason to not leave Renjun alone, let's go.” The mom stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Step-father sighed. “You don’t understand how dangerous he is-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said he was weak.” The mom said, frowning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin smirked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, I’m not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His thoughts full of his human baby who gave him so much unconditional love -powering him more than he had ever felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is, but, just- look, all I’m saying is, we stay at a motel tonight, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin froze, smirk slipping off his face as his eyes grew cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought, they can’t do that, they can’t take his baby away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They can’t take Renjun away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin shut his eyes and took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn’t matter. I can find my baby wherever he may be.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, hearing the front door shut and the car start up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll get rid of them tonight. Then no one can take my sweet Renjun away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were in the car, the early dinner had gone well. They had visited a kind couple down the street, who doused Renjun in compliments and sweet talks. Renjun was more than okay with that, but he couldn’t stop missing Jaemin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was to the point he felt sick by the time they got in the car. And when he realized they had passed his home, he felt like he wanted to puke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he mustered up his breath and asked his mom where they were going, she said they were gonna stay at a motel for the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun got scared instantly. “Wh-why?” He asked, wanting to cry. He wanted Jaemin -</span>
  <em>
    <span>He needed Jaemin.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tears started to pool in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why were they taking him away?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t let his parents see. He had a bad feeling over if he told them he wanted Jaemin. They weren’t supposed to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just...small family vacation, hon, we’ll be back tomorrow. Think of it as a mini adventure.” His mother answered in a fake-sweet tone, not even turning to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mind screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun’s heart sank just as his eyes began to close, everything around him blurring as the intense need for Jaemin began to take over all his senses. Before he could even make a sound, Renjun went unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't only him though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few minutes, but suddenly his parents had started to become confused as their surroundings became blurry and dizzying, and then there was no one else on the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car swerved just as the two of them also fell under. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes opened, and they were facing a familiar sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they were okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them looked to each other in confusion, and then their surroundings; it was still night -nearing midnight, and they were in front of...their house. Not the motel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But everything seemed normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until the mother turned around to check on her son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honey...where's Renjun?" Her voice filled with fear questioned as she turned her worried gaze to her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just as freaked out as she...until it occurred to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jaemin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I asked about my son -Renjun, not Jaemin." The mother said through gritted teeth. She cared for her son, and now he wasn't there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I mean it was Jaemin, he...wants Renjun, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> Renjun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then we're gonna go get him back"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said Jaemin’s weak! Which means we can go get Renjun!" The mom exclaimed, tears pooling in her eyes for her son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think he's weak anymore! If he managed to do all this...I don't think he's weak anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And we have a winner!" A new voice exclaimed, startling the parents as they whipped around to stare into the backseat which used to be empty -now had Jaemin seated with one leg over the other, hands folded in his lap. He was settled and relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaemin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" His father said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>father, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it's me. And you're right, I'm not weak anymore, the last few days you two were gone, Renjun and I...bonded. Like step-brothers do, ya’know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He smiled, showing a set of sharp teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love him </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you're not gonna take him away from me. No one is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood splattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car was never seen again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They </span>
  </em>
  <span>were never seen again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin trudged into the house, scrunching up his nose at the blood spattered on his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He sighed and headed up the stairs. He walked into Renjun’s room -which used to be his room before he was forced into the basement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eyed the sleeping boy on the bed and sighed again, this time in fondness. He knew his baby wouldn't be able to survive without him -if he had been even a minute late in retrieving him...Jaemin didn't want to think of what would have happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin would have gotten rid of the parents earlier in the day, but he didn't want Renjun to hear or see the deed occur. This way he didn't have to, and Jaemin got to do the killing outside of the home instead of getting the inside of the house dirty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a risk, but it all turned out okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was just him and Renjun, how he wanted it to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled lovingly at the boy. Renjun was his now. No one could come in between them. And if they did, Jaemin wouldn’t let them survive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun awoke sometime close to sunrise, feeling better than before, but he still felt a bit disoriented and confused, especially with the sudden change of setting. And that his clothes had been changed into an oversized shirt and his favourite shorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun sat up slowly, looking around and listening for voices. He couldn't hear his parents, but he did hear the bathroom door in the hallway open and footsteps head towards his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin entered with his hair wet and only a towel around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun would have been flustered with the sight, but instead he was enveloped by the relief of seeing the other and the intense need to touch him and feel the warm comfort only Jaemin could provide him with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun quite literally whimpered and crawled towards the edge of the bed, stumbling a bit because of the blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin noticed immediately and rushed towards him in worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby, what’s wrong?" He questioned as Renjun got up on his knees on the bed and wrapped his arms around Jaemin and buried his face against his bare skin, clinging to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin didn't receive an immediate reply, save for Renjun tightening his grip around him. The smaller was breathing him in, finding comfort in Jaemin -and Jaemin let him, wrapping his own arms around the smaller’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They tried to take me away." Renjun mumbled finally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin sighed and hugged Renjun close and tightly. "They did...but I got you back. I wouldn't let anyone take you away, ever."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, Jaeminnie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too, baby."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin kissed him urgently and passionately, pressing Renjun into the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Renjun had whimpered to him about </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing Jaemin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, said male had lost the control he had and proceeded to attack Renjun with all the intensity and lust he felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both stripped of any clothing, Jaemin on top of Renjun, tasting him the way he liked to do, eating up all the sweet sounds his baby made as they clung to each other, full of heat and need. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin happily felt his baby up, moving his hands across the soft skin, everywhere and anywhere he could touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin broke the kiss in order to lean down and start nipping at the bare skin of the boy -covered in previous marks that made satisfaction and possessiveness settle in Jaemin’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need you now, d-daddy, please!” Renjun begged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience, baby, we’ll get there,” Jaemin teased before leaning down and taking the smaller’s cock into his mouth, earning a sweet cry from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin began to suck his baby boy, feeling pleasurable himself just by seeing his baby boy taken over by lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Renjun’s moaning got louder, Jaemin had to break away from him, making Renjun squirm with tears in his eyes, pleading for more from his demon lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin shushed him by pressing a quick kiss against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-daddy, I want you in me.” Renjun said through quivering lips when Jaemin pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin smirked at his mess of a baby boy. “Of course, anything my baby wants, he gets -like promised. But, be patient, hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun tended to make Jaemin lose control, but he cared for Renjun enough to want to take care of him throughout -and it wouldn’t be enjoyable for Jaemin if it wasn’t enjoyable for the smaller. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin spread Renjun’s legs, caressing the smaller’s thigh, calming him. He grabbed the lube he had kept on the side table, knowing he’d have to be gentle with his human baby boy. He put the bottle back after applying it, enjoying Renjun’s impatient whines of frustration, the only thing keeping him still was the way he was focused on what Jaemin was doing -looking forward to it. Jaemin slipped one finger inside, very slowly, smirking as Renjun looked torn between wanting to scream in pleasure or in frustration that the other was being so slow but so pleasuring. As Renjun adjusted to the feeling, Jaemin inserted a second finger, and then another, noticing the tears slipping out of Renjun’s eyes as moans slipped past his lips and his breathing got heavy. He was fighting to keep his eyes open at the sensation of Jaemin slowly fucking him with his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay, baby, right?” Jaemin murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun nodded, biting his lips as Jaemin pulled his fingers out. “R-ready for daddy.” Renjun stuttered through heavy breathing, holding out one of his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin held his hand, intertwining their fingers as he aligned his cock at the smaller’s opening. He slipped his cock in slowly, moaning himself at the feeling of Renjun’s tightness around him, it felt hot and absolutely amazing. If he weren’t a demon, Jaemin was sure he would have come right then and there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin fucked Renjun deep, increasing his thrusts when the smaller pleaded for him to go faster, his grip tightening as Jaemin hovered above him and fucked him good, hitting where it felt the most pleasurable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing so good, baby, so proud of you, my sweet baby,” Jaemin couldn’t help but whisper into the smaller’s ear, who was whimpering and crying and moaning in delight, his body trembling as he got close to his release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin realized Renjun was close, pressed a kiss against his cheek, and grabbed the smaller’s cock to jerk him off. He fucked renjun faster and harder, stroking him to the same pace. Renjun practically screamed as he came, arching his back as Jaemin picked up his thrusts and came a moment after, growling out Renjun’s name while he rode out his own climax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin peppered the smaller’s face with gentle kisses, loving the way Renjun’s face scrunched up and giggles slipped past his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were cuddling in bed, showered and clean. It was hard to keep Renjun awake, since Jaemin had forgotten to be gentle with how he affected the smaller while they had their fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, lemme sleep~” Renjun whined, burying his face against the other’s chest, getting closer in search of the warmth Jaemin radiated. “So sleepy...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin chuckled. “Fine, baby, fine. Sleep tight.” He kissed the top of Renjun’s head before running his fingers through the strands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun hummed in content, eyes shut as he cuddled into the other and enjoyed the way Jaemin petted him. “Can we do it again?” He mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now?” Jaemin asked teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun weakly hit the other’s chest, feeling the vibrations of his laughter. “No...later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, baby, we'll do whatever you want, and even more.” Jaemin answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that...Love you, Jaeminnie.” Renjun muttered, already falling to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you, Renjun.” Jaemin whispered before kissing his baby boy’s head and wrapping around him protectively and comfortably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>